Follow Me Home
by Moonstream
Summary: Hilde leaves duo after his countless times of lusting other women, two years later she recieves a call from him and learns his kept secret about her. Please read and review. or i won't finish the fic. this is A T rated fic but will soon be a M rated.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own them_**

_**Hey this is another one of my stories, except that this is a one pair only.**_

_**Duo Maxwell and Hilde Schzebier**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think.I will only review ifI get atleast 10 reviews.It will be 5 chapters longIhope.

* * *

**_

_**Follow Me Home**_

It's been four years since the war and two years since Marimeia tried to take over the world. And the whole entire time I have been by his side he never said "I Love You" those three words that mean so much to me.

After the war, he started dating other women, whispering sweet words in their ears touching them the way I wanted him to touch me. He would never notice me, I was just a friend, a person he could trust, a person to clean up after his mess and a person to listen to his heartbreaks. I tried as hard as I could to block out the noises that came from his bedroom, but I still heard it, and it brought tears to my eyes. I laid there hopelessly listening to their love making, every night he did this, every night I cried.

One after the other, women after women, I swear if I didn't love him so, I would call him a male slut.

It wasn't long before he announced to me that he was going to ask Elisa, a woman he had been having an off and on relationship with to marry him. It broke my heart. I lost all hopes of being with him. That bitch knew too that I loved him, and she was there when he announced It. Oh how I wished to wipe that smug smile off her face. I acted happy for him, pleased but deep inside I was collapsing. It seemed that he was the only one who didn't realize that I loved him. Howard had come up to me later that evening to ask if I was okay. All of the men that worked at the Junkshop knew how much I loved Duo yet that braided idiot couldn't even notice me. He sat at his desk all day long dreaming.

There was too much pain, so I left; I told Howard where I was going, so if Duo happened to come after me then he would know where to go.

Two Years Later…..

The telephone rang as a figure immerged from the shower, she threw on a robe and dried her now shoulder length hair.

"Yes, this is Hilde speaking, may I help you?"

"HEEEEYYY, ITS ME DUO, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, IV'E BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU"

"Well that's a nice way to greet a friend, how you have been" Hilde asked chuckling

"Well let's see I've been to earth at least six times and I visited every single colony twice, and I couldn't find you, until now."

"Did you think of asking Howard?"

"I did just an hour ago he gave me the number, moron I should fire him for that"

Hilde laughed, "So to whom do I owe this pleasure of seeing you again?"

"I just wanted to know where you were, I didn't know why you left, after I found Elisa in bed with another man, who turned out to be one of her ex-husbands, I went looking for you, I was worried, Hilde, I missed you , a lot." Duo's eyes became soft and he looked at Hilde in a way he never had, in a way he only looked at the other women he made love to.

"WHY? WHY? YOU ASK, I'LL TELL YOU WHY, FOR SIX YEARS I LOVED YOU DUO SIX, AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU, AFTER ALL YOU PUT ME THROUGH, I LISTED TO YOUR HEART BREAKS, I LISTENED TO YOUR JOKES, HELL, I EVEAN HAD TO LISTIN TO YOU FUCKING SOME OTHER WOMAN, not me, some other women. Hilde's voice softened. "You don't know how bad I wanted you to touch me to whisper sweet things in MY ear, it hurts Duo, it really does. To love somebody who doesn't even know you're there, it hurts." Tears were streaming down Hilde's face, her lips were swollen and her checks were red. She turned away from the surprised image of Duo.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the two.

"I love you" he whispered," I always have, and I still do, I thought it was you who didn't love me. I prayed that you would say no, when I asked you what you thought of me marrying Elisa, but you said you were happy for me. I thought there was another man in your life so… so I let you be. I'm sorry, Hilde, so, so sorry. I really do love you"

She turned to face him, incredibility lit in her eyes.

"So, will you come home Hilde, come home to me? We miss you, I miss you"

"Yes, of course, let me go pack my things, I'll see you there tomorrow" Hilde said excitedly wiping her tears. "I'll come home to you; I will always come home to you"

* * *

**_Hey hope you liked it please send me some reviews. Don't think I'm done because I'm not. I have 4 more chapters to go, and I'm thinking maybe 2 chapters with lemons? Tell me what you think. Read and review. _**


End file.
